


Word Vomit of the Brain

by mattsunsthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Morning Kisses, Muscle Appreciation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Scent Kink, Unrequited Love, firedancing, first person POV, its implied via body language, maid outfit, mashup of an assassins/apocalypse/oppressive govt au, mentions of wall fucking, not between asanoya tho, part hawaiian! mattsun, queerplatonic/fwb bokuros aw yeee, sfw will be labeled in the chapter titles, shampoo shenanigans, showering together, stupid dumb fluff gosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunsthighs/pseuds/mattsunsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aggregation of my drabbles, twitter fics, and prompt fills!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire Dancing (Matsuhana, sfw)

The hot flames swirled, illuminating his face. Issei looked even more beautiful as the warm light made his eyes shine bright. 

As Takahiro watched Issei move and bend with the flames, the only thing he could think was that he was super fucking gay. Issei’s hands guided the flames to dance around his body, and when he could, he stole a glance in Takahiro’s direction. 

When he caught Takahiro’s gaze, Issei made sure his eyes were lit with a sensual passion as fiery as the flames he controlled. 

Just like on the court Issei’s presence was fluid and commanding, and Takahiro couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine. He watched those hands spin the flame, hands that Takahiro knew very well, and he imagined those hands trailing over his skin. 

Hands with burns and callouses that Takahiro had memorized, tracing his skin, leaving behind a heat as hot as those flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/mattsunsthighs/status/658809397255217152)


	2. Finger Kink (Matsuhana)

Takahiro isn’t sure when he started having a thing for Issei’s fingers, but he knows its because of the way they trail heat over his skin. 

Those long fingers moving lightly over his flesh, sparking heat to course through his trembling frame as his voice wavers. 

His voice cracking around pleads, begging for that wild surge of white hot pleasure as Issei’s fingers drag inside of him. 

When Issei finally lets him come apart, Takahiro clings desperately to his form as his voice rasps out his lover’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/mattsunsthighs/status/661548253952016384)


	3. Muscle Appreciation (Matsuhana)

Takahiro has seen Issei’s muscles loads of times. But having them before him, taunt over Issei’s trembling naked body, is a new experience. 

The angles of Issei’s body show Takahiro the expanse of his defined muscles, and where to drag his tongue over heated skin.

Running his tongue down the V of his hips, Takahiro is rewarded when a trembling moan tears itself from Issei’s throat. 

When Issei rolls them over Takahiro’s hands fly up to drag his nails down his tanned back, pulling a gasp from Issei’s lips. With Issei holding him down, Takahiro reaches to latch his mouth onto the broad shoulder and sucks a bruise into the skin. 

Takahiro pulls away to look into Issei’s eyes, and when he sees them overflowing with want and desire, a shudder runs down his spine. 

And when Issei retaliates with a devilish smirk and a blazing tongue on his throat, Takahiro just moans weakly at the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/mattsunsthighs/status/661900352552333316)   
> 


	4. Strong Heart (Iwaoi, sfw)

On his worst days, Tooru doesn’t look forward to going home. Instead he looks forward to the moment when he can curl up in Hajime’s arms. 

Being able to bury his face in Hajime’s neck with his arms wrapped strong and safe around him, is Tooru’s favorite thing. 

He’s thankful that Hajime doesn’t ask him what's wrong, he just seems to know, he always does with Tooru. 

And for Tooru, nothing is more calming than hearing Hajime’s strong, steady heart beat warmly within his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/mattsunsthighs/status/662732620719984641)


	5. Hand Kink (Matsuhana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the entire smut [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5218328)

Issei brought Takahiro’s hand close to his face and considered his fingers for a moment as Takahiro’s breath stuttered in anticipation.

Staring up at him, Issei darted his tongue out and trailed it up his fingers as Takahiro gasped at the warm feeling.

Taking a few of the digits into his mouth, Issei moaned slightly against them and Takahiro was helpless to the sensation.

His limbs trembled and Takahiro couldn’t help the way his body reacted to Issei’s voice vibrating against his fingers. Moaning weakly, Takahiro’s hand moved down to palm at the growing erection beneath his pants, choking on his breath.

Grinding against his palm, he watched as Issei licked daintily in the center of his palm, eyes locked on his flushed face. Takahiro felt Issei’s breath shudder against his fingers and watched as he moved his other hand up to rub at his length.

Taking two of Takahiro’s fingers back in his mouth, Issei trailed his thumb over the head and pressed hard into the slit.

Letting a pleasured moan fall from his lips at Issei’s touch, Takahiro felt white hot sear his skin, and he bucked his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/mattsunsthighs/status/662820148739514368)


	6. Favorite Things (Iwaoi, sfw)

Sunsets remind Tooru of Hajime’s smile: warm and blinding if he stares for too long. 

For Hajime, a latte topped with chocolate and cinnamon remind him of Tooru’s eyes, eyes he so wants to get lost in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/mattsunsthighs/status/663184371533398016)  
> 


	7. Metal Bracelets (Matsuhana)

The cold metal circled Takahiro's wrists, restraining his hands above his head and left him completely open to Issei's heated lustful gaze. Issei ran a hand up his bare stomach trailing white hot from his fingertips, and a broken whimper fell from Takahiro's lips. 

"Tell me 'Hiro do you like it when I do this to you? When I tie your hands back and you can't do anything against my touch?"

Issei's voice rasping in his ear made Takahiro tremble as he felt Issei reach down to grasp his length with long fingers. Another whimper tumbled from Takahiro's parted lips, joined by the gasping of his name as Issei began pumping his cock. 

Takahiro pulled his wrists, making the handcuffs clatter against the headboard, and Issei glanced up at his flushed face. He couldn't move, couldn't raise his arms to pull the man down into a searing kiss; all he could do was writhe as he fell apart in Issei's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/mattsunsthighs/status/663193777033584640)


	8. His Neck (Daisuga, sfw)

Koushi has several things he likes about Daichi; His arms that hold Koushi in the safest and warmest hugs, his strong thighs that Koushi loves to pepper with bruises and bites, his dazzling smile that always fills Koushi’s chest with love. So many things.

But Koushi’s most favorite thing, is the curved expanse of Daichi’s beautiful neck. That warm expanse of skin and muscles, under which Koushi can see his pulse beat strong if he is close enough.

The best thing about Daichi's neck is when Koushi presses his nose against it and inhales. Koushi's nostrils are filled with the natural scent that clings to Daichi like a second, invisible skin.

A skin that Koushi wants to forever drown in; to let Daichi's scent completely surround himself and penetrate every part of Koushi's being.

 


	9. Things You Said When You Were Drunk (Matsuhana, sfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which makki confuses matsukawa and oikawa's names in his contacts (because their names are different by one kanji)

**to: tol n sexy meme**

Mattsun is ssuper hot okya like his legs? ohhhh boyy. dAYS. THREY GO ONF RO DAYS. SO LEAN N MAGESITC. i wnna lick em oikwa. i do ido.

**to: tol n sexy meme**

nd HIS MCUSLES. OKAY HOW. HIOW. SO FUCGKNG TOLA ND STROGN dyuo thin khe could fuk me gainst hte wall i thnik he could troou i rely thing he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue: mattsun cornered makki that weekend and proved that **yes he could fuck him against the wall.**
> 
> makki is so very lucky.


	10. Soap Suds and Hairdos (Kagehina, sfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy kagehinas for [Kota](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch)! Inspired by Noran's [shower kagehinas](http://noranb.tumblr.com/post/122285259945/i-was-daydreaming-about-kageyama-touching-hinatas)

_‘This feels nice,’_ Hinata thought, as Kageyama’s hands massaged at his scalp, rubbing shampoo into his hair. Practice had been tiring, so being able to unwind with a hot shower together was more that Hinata could’ve hoped for.

Hinata let his mind wander in the steamy haze of the shower, Kageyama’s fingertips lulling his mind into a sleepy stupor. The haze was cleared, however when the contact on his head changed, and Hinata felt Kageyama pulling his hair upwards. Confused, he looked up at Kageyama, whose face was filled with concentration.

“Kageyama, what are you doing with my hair?”

“Hold still a sec.”

Hinata pouted, but did as he was told. After a couple of moments, Kageyama pulled his hands away, a satisfied look spread across his face as he looked down at his handiwork.

“What did you do,” Hinata pulled his mouth down into a pout, but Kageyama just continued smirking at his hair. Turning around, Hinata stepped out of the stream of hot water and pushed the shower curtain aside. Walking across the bathroom to the mirror, Hinata raised his hand and wiped a clear patch into the fogged up mirror so he could see his reflection.

“Oi, you’re going to get your fingerprints on th-”

“Aah!” Hinata’s loud squawk rang against the bathroom tile and cut off Kageyama, “I look like that Shallot head from Seijoh!!”

Kageyama had pulled Hinata’s unruly hair up into a soapy spike on top of his head.

Kageyama burst out laughing, wheezing out an, “oh my god!” as Hinata stepped back into the warm shower and raised his hands towards Kageyama’s hair. “This is revenge!” he laughed out as his fingers combed through the dark locks, pulling them forward until they were shaped into a point above Kageyama’s forehead. His attempts to get Hinata off of him failing, Kageyama simply pouted as he looked at his hair, eyes crossing slightly to keep it in view, before bursting out in laughter again, Hinata joining him.

They laughed together for a few moments, before helping each other rinse the soap from their hair. Hinata fell back into his relaxed state from before as he watched Kageyama work the suds from his hair, smiling slightly.

“You know…” he said, Kageyama’s eyes shifting down to meet his, “you look really nice when you smile like this.”

Kageyama felt a light flush, that had nothing to do with the hot water beating down on them, rise in his face. “Sh-shut up,” he grumbled out, looking away from that blinding smile Hinata was giving him.

Hinata stood on his tip-toes and raised his arms to prop them on Kageyama’s shoulders, causing him to slouch slightly to accommodate their difference in height. Pulling him down further, Hinata stretched out his neck to plant a small kiss on Kageyama’s lips.

“I like it when you smile, and I like you, Tobio.”

Kageyama felt the embarrassed flush on his face burn brighter, and he pulled Hinata closer to him in a tight hug, and buried his face in the fresh smelling orange hair.

“Dumbass.”


	11. Maid Outfit (Matsuhana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: matsuhana and "I can't believe you talked me into this."

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Matsukawa looked up from his laptop toward the door, and promptly dropped the pencil he had been spinning between his fingers. It flew across the room and clattered against the wall but he didn’t even notice. He was too enraptured by the sight of Hanamaki, standing there in the door frame, wearing a maid getup with an extremely short, frilly skirt, and matching lacy thigh highs.

Matsukawa felt the air leave his lungs as he sat there, frozen in his desk chair, staring at Hanamaki. After a moment of him staring open mouthed and not saying a word, Hanamaki huffed out a laugh.

“Hey, space case, you gonna say anything, or are you just going to keep drooling?”

Matsukawa pulled his face up to look at Hanamaki directly, who was staring at him expectantly, his hands on his hips in his impatience, and a warm blush spreading across his face.

He looked  _really_ sexy in that dress, better than any image Matsukawa's mind had ever conjured up.

Turning his chair to face him fully, Matsukawa beckoned Hanamaki closer. He did, and the way the skirt swished as Hanamaki drew closer to him made Matsukawa’s mouth go dry as he felt his dick twitch in his pants at the sight.

Hanamaki stopped right in front of him, and replaced his hands on his hips. Matsukawa couldn’t help but to reach forward and grab at the hem of his skirt, pulling him closer.

“What are you-  _hey!”_

Matsukawa had tugged Hanamaki closer, and pulled him into his lap. Matsukawa held him close, his hands moulding gently over Hanamaki’s ass, and he gasped when he felt the thin material beneath the skirt.

“You’re wearing the panties too…” he whispered hoarsely. 

Hanamaki blinked, and them wrapped his arms around Matsukawa’s shoulders, leaning forward until he could breath against his lips, which were quivering with his pulse.

“Mhm. Now do you wanna do something about them, or am I gonna have to do all the work myself?”

Matsukawa stared into those mischievous grey eyes, and smiled knowingly, pulling Hanamaki in for a deep kiss, as he slid his hands beneath the thin barrier of the panties, fully intending to make full worth of this opportunity in his lap.


	12. Sweater Sharing (Matsuoi, sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Matsuoi and "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

“Mattsun! What are you doing, that’s my hoodie!”

Matsukawa looked down at the sweater he was wearing. It was a tad small, and had some dumb alien cartoon on the front. It was also cozy.

“Oh, hey, yea. Would you look at that,” he said lazily.

“Noo! Mattsun, you have your own hoodie! That’s my warmest one!”

He smiled lazily up at Oikawa, who was pouting down at him.  _‘Damn why does he have to look so cute when he pouts?’_ Matsukawa thought helplessly.

“Yea, and it’s warming me up real nice,” he said, scrunching his neck and shoulders inward to illustrate the coziness of the sweater. Oikawa pouted harder for a moment, and it looked to Matsukawa that he was thinking about what to do next.

When Oikawa did finally move, it was not in the direction Matsukawa had expected. Instead of walking away, Oikawa moved closer, and plopped himself down in Matsukawa’s lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around him, settling his chin on his shoulder.

“Well if you’re not going to take it off, then I guess Mattsun’s just going to have to warm me up then~” Oikawa purred into his ear, and Matsukawa felt his heart skip a beat.

“Pfft, what a pain,” he deadpanned, but his arms were already wrapping around Oikawa’s waist, and he turned his face in towards Oikawa’s neck, and inhaled the natural scent that clung to him. 

Matsukawa let a small smile grace his lips, as he pressed them tenderly to Oikawa’s neck, and let his eyes slide shut contentedly.


	13. Morning Kisses (Oikuro, sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oikuro and "kiss me."

“Hey, Tetsu, how do you want your-”

Oikawa had turned his head, intending to shout his question across his flat as he cracked a few eggs into the frying pan in front of him, but he was met instead with Kuroo standing right behind him, staring at him intently. Oikawa yelped and almost dropped the mug in his hand.

“Tetsu! Don’t do that, you almost gave me a heart attack! What do you want?”

Instead on answering his question, Kuroo just continued to stare at him, those golden eyes boring into Oikawa, and he couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling of been analyzed.

“Wha-”

“Kiss me, Tooru.”

Oikawa felt a blush rise in his face as one of Kuroo’s hands moved to cup his jaw. When he made no effort to pull away, Kuroo smiled slightly, and closed the space between them.

In response, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s warm torso, holding him close. They stood that way for several moments, until the smell of burning eggs brought them both crashing back to reality.


	14. Jacket Swap (Kurotsukki, sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kurotsukki and "you heard me. take. it. off."

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Kuroo pouted, his smirk evident in his eyes, “Aww, Tsukki, you’re so harsh. What, you don’t think I look good in your club jacket?”

Tsukishima only glared at the smirking idiot, “Kuroo-san, I need my jacket back, my team is leaving soon, so  _please-”_

“So formal, Tsukki. Didn’t I tell you you could drop the ‘san’?” Kuroo was stepping closer to Tsukishima, and his smile was growing wider, more sneaky, and Tsukishima had the suspicion that Kuroo was up to something dumb again. 

“Kuroo-san, what are yo-” Tsukishima’s question was cut off when a mass of red fabric filled his vision. Kuroo had whipped his own Nekoma jacket out from behind his back and draped it over Tsukishima’s shoulders. Pulling the front of the jacket together with his hands, Kuroo pulled Tsukishima closer to him, and leaned into his space, his breath ghosting over Tsukishima’s skin, who tried to fight against the flush that creeped up his neck.

“Here, Kei,” Kuroo purred at him, and Tsukishima felt his blood spike when Kuroo used his given name, “We’ll call it a trade.” 

Using his hold on the jacket wrapped around Tsukishima, Kuroo held him closer so he could press a small kiss to his cheek, before turning him around towards the direction of the bus the rest of his team was situated in, waiting for him to join them so they could return to Miyagi.

“See you in a couple weeks, Kei,” Kuroo whispered in his ear, and then gave him a push toward the bus.

Tsukishima ignored the curious looks from his teammates at the jacket he was wearing when he got on the bus, and threw himself into the empty seat next to Yamaguchi in the back row. Yamaguchi looked at the jacket Tsukishima was still clutching around himself, and gave him a sly knowing smile. 

“Not a word,” he grumbled out. Yamaguchi simply smiled at him.

“Sure thing, Tsukki~” he sang out, before turning his head to look out the window, smile still in place. Grumpily, Tsukishima pulled his headphones over his ears, and turned on his music, determined to get Kuroo’s dumb pretty face out of his head.


	15. Snipers (Iwaoi, sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: iwaoi and "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

“Oikawa, I swear to god, if we get caught or stranded out here again, I’m never letting you plan another raid ever again,” Iwaizumi muttered, crouched behind the rock outcropping, as he watched their target - an armed military van - approach their hiding place through his scope.

“Iwa-chan, ye of little faith! All my plans are genius!” Oikawa chirruped quietly in his ear.

“Oh yea?” Iwaizumi squinted his gaze over at his partner, careful to not let the truck leave his line of sight, “How about that time we got stuck in the caved in basement of that house you wanted to check out, and there was acid rain for a whole day, so we had to wait for Hanamaki and Matsukawa to pull us out? Or how about that other time when you  _nearly blew our cover_ during recon because you thought you saw a ufo?” 

The last part came out in a growl, and Oikawa reared back at the look on Iwaizumi’s face before he huffed back defensively, “Don’t bring the aliens into this, Iwa-chan!”

This time, Iwaizumi turned his gaze fully onto Oikawa, “We almost got  _killed,_ you idiot! Watari’s leg is still fucked up from when we were running for cover that last time.” He sighed heavily, turing his attention back to his scope, and adjusted the lens slightly to keep their target in focus.

“I know you wanna get this guy, Tooru, but charging headfirst into every raid with the first plan that pops into your head like an idiot won’t do you any good, you know. You gotta think these things through first. Bide your time for the opportune moment to strike when he’s at his weakest.”

A moment of silence passes between them, and Iwaizumi adjusted his scope again as the van got closer. When Oikawa spoke, it was in a flat, defeated tone.

“If you think my raid plans are so idiotic, then why do yo-” he started, but Iwaizumi cut him off.

“ _Because,_ Tooru. This is by far your stupidest idea yet,” Oikawa’s shoulders slumped slightly, “Of  _course_ I’m in. Someone needs to keep an eye on you so you don’t lose your cool and screw it up. Besides…” Iwaizumi spared a quick glance over at Oikawa, who eyes were locked onto his face, the intensity of his gaze making Iwaizumi blush a bit.

“…You needed a sniper for this mission anyways, and I’m the only one on our team who has any experience at night shooting.”

Oikawa’s eyes remained on him for a few moments longer, before flicking away to watch the road again as he hummed, “Mhm, yea, I guess you’re right.” 

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s hand rest over his forearm, which he squeezed sightly before letting go.

“Thanks, Hajime, for always sticking with me.”

Iwaizumi snorted, “Of course, dumbass. Now get ready, the target is almost in our range.”


	16. Wall Kisses (Daisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: daisuga and "Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty(?) daisugas for kota!

“Daichi,” Suga’s voice rasped, and Daichi took note of the way his eyes were glazed over in want and the dark flush that was spread so beautifully over his cheeks, “Kiss me… please.”

Daichi felt his chest seize up; Suga’s grip on his arms was ironlike, and the way he was pinned to the wall gave Daichi the impression that he was more aroused than he was letting on. Removing one of his hands from their anchor point on the wall, Daichi reached down to gently hold Suga’s jaw, running his thumb along the smooth, pale skin. The tiniest moan escaped Suga as he leaned his head into Daichi’s touch. Daichi leaned down into the small space separating them, and kissed Suga warm and completely.

The moment their lips came together, another moan pulled itself from Suga’s throat, this one richer and louder, as if the feel of Daichi’s lips against his own felt as amazing as when Daichi entered him, taking him so fully and perfectly, it made Suga feel like he was floating. 

Sliding his arms up, Suga wrapped them around Daichi’s neck, holding him close to him and ensuring that he wouldn’t be able to escape. Daichi’s hands moved to rest on Suga’s waist, warm and strong, and making Suga feel so safe and secure beneath his hold.

Darting his tongue into Suga’s mouth, Daichi felt a whimper leave his own throat when he felt Suga’s fingers tangle them into his hair, and it came out again louder when Suga gripped at the short strands and pulled. 

“ _Aah,_ Koushi…” Daichi’s voice tumbled from his parted lips, hoarse and slightly winded, “You sure know how to drive me crazy, you know that?”

The smile Suga gave Daichi was both alluring and mischievous, and Daichi felt a small surge of heat swell in his abdomen.

“You sure are one to talk, Daichi~” Suga purred, his voice drawing out Daichi’s name and lilting on the vowels, “The way your shirts are tight over your arms, how the muscles in your thighs ripple when you make a nice receive…oh, I can barely control myself from cornering you every time I see you.”

Standing on his toes slightly, Suga moved his mouth closer to Daichi’s ear.

“You do things to me, Sawamura Daichi. You make me want you  _so much_ , and it’s high time you take responsibility for it.”

Daichi felt a shiver run white hot up his spine, and he pulled Suga back in for another blazing kiss, fulling intending to make good on his words.


	17. Things You Said When You Were Drunk (Iwaoi, sfw)

“C’mon, Iwa-chan-  _oof!_ Gimme a hand here, you’re too heavy to just completely lean on me like this!”

Oikawa tightened his grip on Iwaizumi, who had draped his muscular form over Oikawa, despite being the shorter one, and was struggling to walk the last remaining block to their apartment building. However, Iwaizumi, in his very inebriated state, had thought this was the best time to rest his complete weight on Oikawa.

“Naaahh~” Iwaizumi mumbled, his words slurring and a sleepy smile was half formed on his face, “You got this, T’ru~.”

“Iwa-chan, I am going to fall and drop you,” he wheezed slightly.

“Mnh, no y’ won’t. You love me too much to do th-that.” The words came out in a garbled mess, but Oikawa heard them clear as day, as if they had been spoken by a sober man, rather that a drunk one.

“Wh-What?? Iwa-chan you’re drunk and saying silly thing!” Oikawa sputtered, thankful that Iwaizumi was too drunk to notice the flush creeping up his neck.

“’S true, though,” he mumbled, “’ve noticed how you look at me when you think ‘m not looking. You’re pretty obvious, Tooru~”

The flush creeped higher up Oikawa’s neck. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi was lying, he had been harboring feelings for his best friend for quite some time now, but he hadn’t realized he had been obvious about it. Then again, Iwaizumi had the aggravating skill of being able to read Oikawa like a glass book; one of the side effects of knowing someone for over twenty years, he supposed.

“I will neither confirm nor deny anything!” Oikawa huffed, trying to be lofty about it, but failing when his legs buckled slightly, “Your memory is garbage when you get drunk, Iwa-chan, and I’m not going waste a confession if you’re not going to remember it in the morning.”

That was a lie. Iwaizumi always remembered everything when he got drunk, but if Oikawa was going to confess the feeling he’d been holding deep inside himself, he’d rather do it when Iwaizumi was sober and had his wits about him completely.

A silence followed as Iwaizumi stared at the side of Oikawa’s face he could see, mouth pulled into a small pout, before huffing in defeat.

“Fine. Be that way. But y’know… I feel th’ same way too, Tooru.”

At that, Oikawa’s face exploded into a ferocious blush, and he almost dropped Iwaizumi right then and there in shock.

Suddenly, he couldn’t get Iwaizumi home fast enough, and he was wishing for the morning to come sooner.


	18. Dancing Among the Flour (Erejean, sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: erejean and "Dance with me."

Jean shouldered open the door, and stepped into the apartment. It looked pretty much the same as it did when he left it early that morning for his shift at work, except the only difference was that Eren was standing in his kitchen, dancing around to the loud music that was playing while making a horrendous attempt at cooking, and just leaving a gigantic mess everywhere.

“Eren, what are you trying to do?” Jean asked over a lull in the music, the amusement evident in his voice. Eren spun around abruptly, causing copious amounts of flour to fall out of his dark hair and on to the already covered floor, as he stared wide-eyed at Jean, like he was surprised he was even there.

“J-Jean! Wait, what are you doing back so early? I thought you had work until 7!” he yelled as the music swelled again. Dropping his backpack in the foyer, Jean walked over to the stereo on the, thankfully flour-free counter, and turned the volume dial down so that they wouldn’t have to shout, “I got off early; it was a slow day so Armin let me go early.”

Eren scowled, “That damn, conniving- whatever. Your surprise is totaled anyway.”

Jean’s eyes widened, and he looked around the kitchen, taking in the mess Eren had made, “You mean you  _weren’t_ mindlessly destroying my kitchen?”

A blush made its way up Eren’s cheeks, and he turned his head, not meeting Jean’s eyes, “I was  _trying_ to make you a cake from scratch but… I kinda… failed…” he muttered.

It was Jean’s turn to blush, “You tried to make a cake from scratch? For… me?” Eren nodded, still not meeting his eye. Jean’s heart swelled. Eren rarely did this sort of thing, going out of his way to do something for someone, and he felt overcome with the need to hug his tiny boyfriend. Which he did just that.

Taking two long strides across the kitchen, Jean pulled Eren into a tight hug. Eren yelped in surprise at Jean’s sudden show of physical affection, but he relaxed into the hug, burying his face in Jean’s collar, and getting flour all over his work tshirt.

They stood there for a while, blissfully ignoring the war zone that was Jean’s kitchen, until the music switched from the loud rock music that had been playing, to some cheesy love song cover.

“Hey, Eren.”

“Hm?”

“Dance with me?”

Eren looked up and saw Jean staring at him with a soft smile on his face, his hands already moving to hold his waist, as the other slid up his arm to grasp his hand.

“Sure,” he said, smiling back up at him, and Eren swore he saw stars light up in Jean’s tawny eyes.

They swayed around the kitchen, dancing to the soft music floating out from the stereo, and Eren felt a bubble of love and affection swell up inside him as Jean spun them around in time to the music. Nuzzling his face back into Jean’s collarbone and feeling his lips press into his hair, Eren’s thoughts drifted to the ring nestled in his pocket, that he had been playing with nervously for the past several days. But as Jean lifted his chin up so he could press a kiss to his lips, Eren felt his previous nervousness melt away, and he withdrew a hand to pull the ring out from his pocket.


	19. Back of the Neck (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: iwaoi and "“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

“Iwa-chan, if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed, y’know.”

Iwaizumi was staring- no,  _leering_ unashamedly at Oikawa, and the longer he stared, the hotter Oikawa’s face flushed.

“Maybe,” Iwaizumi mumbled, his voice low, and Oikawa had to repress the shudder that flew over his muscles. He was leaning on the kitchen counter, wearing nothing but a pair of sleeping pants, and his gaze had been sweeping over Oikawa’s lithe frame for the better part of an hour. He pushed himself off the counter, and walked around it, drawing closer to Oikawa, who could feel the temperature of his body increase with every step Iwaizumi took. 

Stopping so he was standing right behind Oikawa, his chest pressed up against the curved back, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, holding him in his warm grasp, and started peppering kisses to the back of Oikawa’s neck. At the repeated contact to his sensitive neck, Oikawa’s squeak of surprise morphed into something more akin to a whine, high and breathy, as he felt his body react to Iwaizumi’s touch.

“Mmh, ‘s your fault, Tooru,” he whispered against Oikawa’s neck, goosebumps appearing where his breath puffed over the pale skin, “You’re always so gorgeous… makes me wanna take you right where you stand.” 

He latched his lips to the base of Oikawa’s neck and sucked a dark bruise into the skin. Oikawa’s voice climbed in pitch, until he was gasping out tiny moans, and when Iwaizumi’s hand ventured downwards to palm at his growing erection, he let an uninhibited groan escape from his lips.

“Ha-Hajime,  _ngh_ …”

Oikawa felt like he was on fire; like the blood that coursed through his veins had been replaced by the scorching flame of want. He wanted Iwaizumi to touch him without the barrier of clothing separating them, wanted to feel him in every intimate way possible, and if that meant being shoved and fucked against the nearest wall as opposed to in the bed on the other side of their apartment, then so be it.

“ _Aah,_ Hajime… I need,  _fuck-”_

Oikawa’s sentence rose to a yelp when Iwaizumi slid his hand beneath the cotton of his pants, and wrapped around his cock, hard and spilling precome over Iwaizumi’s fingers.

“Oh, Tooru,” he rasped in Oikawa’s ear, “You’re already this wet for me. What if I took you, right here and now, fucked you into the couch or against the wall, hm? You’re so goddamn beautiful and sexy, I can’t wait long enough to get to the bedroom.”

Stretching his neck forward slightly, Iwaizumi darted his tongue out to run along the shell of Oikawa’s flushed ear.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard Tooru, until your writhing beneath me and screaming in my ear.”

A whimper fell from Oikawa’s mouth, and he knew that he would definitely be having difficulties walking the next day.


	20. Naked Cuddles (Bokuro, sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bokuro and "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

When Kuroo finally shouldered the door of his apartment shut, dropping his backpack carelessly in the foyer and kicking his shoes off, he had every intention of flopping into his bed and sleeping for a week. He deserved it after the grueling week of finals kicking his ass and keeping him in the library every night. But it seemed that the world was still working against him, because when he trudged into his room to flop fully clothed onto his bed, he noticed that there was already someone occupying his bed.

Bokuto was sprawled out on his stomach on Kuroo’s bed, snoring away like a damn chainsaw into his pillow, and buck ass naked.

On any other day, Kuroo would’ve seen this as a gift wrapped opportunity to wake up his roommate and fool around if he was feeling up for it, but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

And goddammit, he was going to get some sleep, naked roommate snoring in his bed be damned.

With lethargic movements, Kuroo removed his clothing and dropped them carelessly onto his bedroom floor, not caring where they landed, and not bothering to keep quiet; Bokuto slept like the dead and could probably sleep through a tsunami if he really wanted to. When the final sock was flicked across the room, Kuroo plodded over to his bed, equally naked, and flopped down onto the mattress, pulling the duvet that had been kicked almost to the floor up to cover them both, before wiggling closer to leech off of Bokuto’s warmth.

Blanket pulled up to their shoulders, Kuroo snuggled his face into Bokuto’s arm, which was tucked under the pillow he had squished against his face. Bokuto was even warmer, despite having been sleeping with no clothes or blankets covering him, and his skin radiated heat. Kuroo pushed his nose against the warm bicep, and huffed harsh exhales through his nose onto Bokuto’s skin; the laziest way he could think of to wake him up.

After a few moments of this, Bokuto stirred awake, blinking his gold eyes blearily and focused them on Kuroo. Smiling around a sleepy yawn, Bokuto moved, turning so that he was facing Kuroo and dropped his arm over Kuroo’s waist, pulling him closer so that their noses brushed against each other. 

“Rise and shine, Kou,” Kuroo mumbled, tucking his arms in between them, and smiling slightly at the irony of his statement, seeing as his own intentions had nothing to do with staying awake. As if reading his mind, Bokuto snorted softly, his breath tumbling over the skin of Kuroo’s hands.

“Nrfh,” he grunted, turning his head away so he could yawn hugely, his jaw popping as he did so, and flopping his head back onto the pillow between them.

“How were your last finals?” Bokuto asked him quietly, his voice laced thick with sleep. In response, Kuroo let out a long, pained whine, and ducked his head to bury his face in Bokuto’s neck. The arm slung around his waist tightened slightly as Bokuto gave him what he guessed was an empathetic, one-armed hug.

“I wanna sleep forever,” he groaned, pulling his head back to rest back on the pillow. “But anyways, why are you naked in my bed?”

Bokuto blinked a few times before answering, “Your bed is comfier than mine.”

Kuroo snorted, harder this time and with more humor behind it, “I know that, but why naked?”

“Because clothes are dumb,” Bokuto answered simply, “And also ‘cause I thought you would want to maybe fool around a bit, y’know, celebrate the end of finals.”

This time, Kuroo let out a small bark of laughter.

“Maybe when I wake up... in like, five days. I’m too tired to do anything right now,” he said, the last part muffled as he burrowed his face more comfortably into the pillow.

“Mhmm ‘kay,” Bokuto hummed out, and he pulled Kuroo more comfortably in his arms, the soft black hair tickling his face, as they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	21. Loving Issei (Matsuhana, sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> senseless matsuhana fluff <3

Loving Issei is waking up in the morning encased in a warm embrace.

The feeling of being held in his strong arms and how his chest moves against Takahiro’s back with every slow exhale. Turning over in his arms and burying his face in the hollow of Issei’s neck. Peppering light kisses along the column of Issei’s throat as he slowly wakes up. When he tightens his arms around Takahiro, and presses his nose to the pale hair. The feeling of lips against the crown of his head as Issei’s voice rasps a quiet, “good morning,” and fills Takahiro with a warmth at the knowledge that he gets to wake up to this every day.

 

Loving Issei is soft touches throughout the day.

When they walk past each other in the apartment, and Issei stretches his hand out to trail his fingers over the back of Takahiro’s hand. Lazing around on the couch with Takahiro’s legs draped across Issei’s lap, and Issei runs the tips of his fingers along the strong column of muscles in his calf. Out at a cafe or restaurant, and their fingers curl together beneath the table. On a warm day and Issei decides to lay his head in Takahiro’s lap to take a nap, and Takahiro combs his hands gently through the soft curls.

 

Loving Issei is knowing that sometimes there will be fights.

That there are some disagreements that can’t be worked out with well-placed one liners. When Takahiro storms out angry, leaving Issei behind to stew in his anger and frustrations alone. When there’s a barrage of unanswered messages in Takahiro’s phone until he’s brought back by Iwaizumi hours later, drunk and mumbling garbled nonsense. When Issei wants to be angry but all he feels is relief that Takahiro is back home. How Issei helps him get to bed, spouting an endless stream of slurred apologies, and all Issei can do is smile fondly at him when he hiccups around an ‘I love you’ before passing out.

 

Loving Issei is endless hugs and soft kisses.

When Takahiro is cooking breakfast and Issei comes up and wraps his arms around him from behind. The apartment is quiet around them save for the sizzling of the stovetop, and Takahiro can lean back against the broad warmth of Issei’s chest; relish in the feeling of being enveloped in the safe embrace of his arms.

 

Loving Issei is a promise.

“I do.”


	22. You'll Never Know (Matsuhana, sfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry pls forgive me

You don't know that I saw it happen, that I happened to see her and you standing near the tree we eat lunch under. You don't know that tears fell from my eyes when I saw you accept her confession letter, your face as red as hers. I didn't see what happened next, but I didn't need to. It was obvious what had happened when I saw you holding her hand the next day.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're happy, but you'll never know how my heart clenches in pain every time she makes you smile like that. How my stomach flips with sorrow whenever you talk about her, because I know you will never talk about me with that much fondness in your voice. Not when your eyes soften with complete adoration when you look at her, like you've found your missing other half.

I don't abandon you, I stay right here for you for all those years. When you come stumbling to my door in the middle of the night with your eyes red because you two had a fight, I comfort you, and let you cry on my shoulder, because even though you being with her breaks my heart, you're still my best friend.

And six months after that, when you call me happy and in tears, asking me if I'll be your best man, I smile for you, because you're marrying the woman of your dreams. It's not until hours later after we've hung up that I let the tears fall, and I let myself break, because you don't know and you never will.

You’ll never know that I love you.


	23. Tree Climbing (Asanoya, sfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for lightly implied abuse (not between asanoya)

He usually wasn’t one for staying up so late. Usually he fell asleep an hour or so after returning home from practice, but tonight, Asahi was up late, almost midnight, studying for a test he had the following day.

Leaning closer to his open textbook, Asahi’s eyes flew over the text as he crammed the information into his head. This was the one subject he wasn’t doing too well in, so he needed to get an A on this test.

Right as the time turned to midnight, his wristwatch beeping quietly on the hour shift, Asahi’s phone began ringing, the sound loud and cutting across his concentration. Letting a soft smile spread over his lips when he recognized the ringtone, Asahi reached across his desk to answer it.

“Noya,” he huffed fondly into the phone, “it’s midnight, you know we have an exam tomorrow, why are you-”

“Asahi-san!” Noya’s voice chirruped loudly through the receiver, “You know how you told me I shouldn’t climb trees, because I’d hurt myself?”

At this, Asahi felt his heart stutter nervously, “Noya, what happ-”

“Well, I’m right outside your window, and I’m like 73.8% sure this branch is gonna break soon, so can you come let me in?”

“W-What??”

Asahi flew out of his desk chair and hurried over to his window to throw open the curtains. On the other side of the closed window, sat Noya, perched precariously on the thin branch with his backpack slung over his shoulder, his phone still held to his ear, and a blinding smile on his face at the sight of Asahi.

When Asahi undid the lock and pulled the window open, Noya launched himself off of the branch, which creaked ominously, and into his ace’s open arms. Arms and legs wrapping tightly around him, Noya clutched tightly to Asahi, as if he were still sitting out on that thin branch.

“N-Noya, what are you doing here?” Asahi asked, slightly flustered; he never did get used to how Noya always launched himself at him.

Noya buried his face in Asahi’s neck for a moment before responding, “Asahi-san, I don’t need a reason to come see you,” he said, his voice slightly muffled against the material of Asahi’s hoodie. His tone was light, but Asahi could feel the way his small frame trembled ever so slightly, and he hugged Noya tighter to himself in response, making sure to communicate through his hug that Noya was safe here.

“But the real question is,” Noya said abruptly, pulling away so he could look Asahi in the face, “what are you doing still up? You hardly ever stay up this late, and especially not on a night before an exam!”

Loosening his legs from around Asahi’s waist, Noya jumped down and walked over to his desk, dropping his backpack to the floor as he stood there examining the textbook and scribbled notes that lay open. He frowned at them in mock concentration before reaching his hands out and shutting both books.

“Ah! Noya, wait, I still have a lot I need to-”

“Asahi,” Noya said, turning his head to look at him, “You’ll do great tomorrow, alright? You already have a B in this subject, so your grade won’t suffer too bad on the off chance you do bomb tomorrow’s test. What you need right now is to go to sleep. It won’t do you any good if you tire yourself out the night before.”

Asahi opened his mouth to counter, but he realized that Noya was right, and relented, turning around to pull back the blankets on his bed and close the window while Noya changed into a pair of lounge pants he had pulled out of his backpack. When Asahi pulled off his hoodie, Noya had already dived under the blankets, and burrowed himself in on the side closest to the wall.

Smiling fondly at his hyperactiveness, Asahi switched off his desk lamp and slid under the blankets next to Noya, who immediately snuggled up to him as close as he could. Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya’s smaller frame and tucked his head gently beneath his chin, feeling a warmth blossom in his chest as he felt Noya pressed his face to his collarbone, his small hands gripping at the cotton of his tshirt.

“Thanks, Asahi,” Noya mumbled into his chest, voice wavering the tiniest bit. Asahi’s heart clenched at how small he sounded, and he pulled Noya even closer to him, determined to wrap him in his arms as completely as he was able.

“Of course, Yuu. Goodnight.”

“Mhmm.”

Asahi slept more soundly that night, knowing that Noya was here in his arms.


	24. teasing fingers (matsuhana, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when squad posts angst and fluff, so u gotta complete the triforce with some sin

For the record, Matsukawa always found Hanamaki’s little habits endearing; how his face deadpanned when he dropped a punchline, the way his cheeks puffed out when he ate and making him look like a chipmunk. All sorts of little things, really, he never questioned them in all the years he’s known Hanamaki. 

Except the hands in the pants thing, he could never quite figure that one out. 

Not that Matsukawa is complaining, he’s always up for watching Hanamaki grab his own ass, but still… 

 He’d much rather be the one grabbing it instead. 

He’s sitting on the couch he and Hanamaki crammed into their tiny apartment, supposedly doing his homework. He _should_ be doing his homework, he has a test later that week, but there are just too many distractions. 

 Namely, Hanamaki standing in the kitchenette on the other side of the room, swaying his body to whatever music he has playing in his headphones, _and with a hand tucked beneath the waistband of his shorts._

 Now, Matsukawa is a pretty reasonable guy. If his ass were as fine as Hanamaki’s, he’d hold it all day too. 

 Matsukawa watches Hanamaki dance around to his music, his eyes catching the way he bops his hips along to the beat, or how the hand in his shorts rhythmically squeezes his butt, and Matsukawa can _feel_ his face heat up just watching. 

 _‘There are other ways to make him move his hips like that,’_ he thinks unashamedly, as he silently stands up and creeps up behind Hanamaki. When Matsukawa is right behind him, he reaches out to wrap one hand around his boyfriend’s waist, the other pausing next to the hand tucked beneath the shorts, his fingers playing with the elastic waistband. 

 “Y’know, someone would think you’re _purposefully_ trying to get my attention, Takahiro,” Matsukawa whispers when Hanamaki pops the earbuds out of his ears. He tugs at the elastic again, letting it snap slightly against Hanamaki’s skin. 

“Mhm, well that someone would be correct in their assumptions, _Issei~”_

Hanamaki’s voice croons around his name, and in response, Matsukawa yanks at the waistband of those accursed shorts, pulling them down slightly as his hand finds its way below the fabric, sliding over a firm and rounded ass cheek. His hand bumps against Hanamaki’s, and he lets his fingertips brush over the back of his hand before moving on. 

 Matsukawa ghosts his fingers over Hanamaki’s warm skin, moving over his hips and around to the front. His face is pushed against the crook of Hanamaki’s neck, and he can feel Hanamaki’s pulse quicken as his hand creeps closer to the front of his shorts. 

 When Matsukawa’s hand bumps against Hanamaki’s cock, already half hard, a light chuckles rises from his chest at the small gasp, and he pushes his nose against Hanamaki’s skin, inhaling deeply. 

 “Oh, ‘Hiro, you’re already this excited? I’ve barely done anything yet,” Matsukawa whispers in his ear, as he snakes the hand around Hanamaki’s waist under the cotton of his shirt, traveling up along his chest. Reaching with his pointer finger, Matsukawa traces light circles around a sensitive nipple, smiling knowingly when Hanamaki jerks in his hold, inhaling sharply through his nose. 

 “Get on with it, Issei, quit your damn teasing,” Hanamaki grumbles, albeit slightly breathless, and Matsukawa’s mouth travels to nip and suck lightly at the back of his neck, “Hurry up and just fuck me already.” 

 Matsukawa’s smiles broadly, and he reaches with his fingers to wrap them around Hanamaki’s cock, pumping slowly over the hardening shaft. 

 “As you wish, _Takahiro_.”


	25. college cuddles (iwaoi, sfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short little thing i wrote waaaaaay back during the fallout of iwaoi going to separate colleges in response to this [cute af ask](http://mattsunsthighs.tumblr.com/post/125770200064/dont-cry-over-iwa-and-oikawa-graduating-instead) from [moami!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moami/pseuds/Moami)

“Oi, Oikawa, go sleep in your own bed.”

“Nnmf, I’m too tired to move, Iwa-chan. Carry me!”

“Not on your life, Asskawa.”

“Iwa-chan, so mean!”

Iwaizumi looked down, examining the large lump that was Oikawa, spread out on Iwaizumi’s twin bed instead of his own. His limbs draped over the headboard and hanging off the edge, with his face shoved in Iwaizumi’s pillow, no doubt hiding a petulant pout. Iwaizumi sighed heavily, it’s not like he’s not used to this, even when they were still at home, Oikawa had usually found an excuse to share a bed with Iwaizumi. Not that he minds, but if Oikawa insists on doing this _every night_ then they should at least push their shitty dorm beds together right? It would give them a bit of extra room and Iwaizumi wouldn’t have to deal with Oikawa completely draped over him in the morning, drooling on his chest. But…

Oikawa probably wouldn’t agree to that. Why would he, when he turns on the charm to every girl who looks at him when they’re out on campus? It wouldn’t be easy to explain, if he ever brought one of those girls over, why their two beds were pushed together. It would give people the wrong impression. 

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, who had turned his head and was now peeking up at him through his slightly mussed brown hair, watching Iwaizumi as he pondered these thoughts in his head.

“Iwa-chaaaan, if you think too hard when you don’t have a brain, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

_‘Why that little-’_

Grabbing one of Oikawa’s pillows from the floor, Iwaizumi swung it through the air until it hit Oikawa right on the ass with a muted _smack,_ eliciting a loud yelp from Oikawa, who rubbed at the offended ass and pouted heavily up at Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, you brute!”

“Just scoot over, idiot. I can’t lay down with you hogging the whole damn bed.”

Letting out a hum, Oikawa acquiesced, scooting over on the narrow mattress, while Iwaizumi padded over to the light switch by the door, flipping off the lights and walking back over to his bed, picking up the large duvet from the floor where Oikawa had kicked it earlier. Iwaizumi climbed into the bed, and draped the blanket over them both.

Once they were both situated and comfortably covered, Oikawa wriggled his way into Iwaizumi’s space, who just laid there motionless and watched as his best friend got comfortable in his arms, snuggling up to him so that Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s breath on his collarbone. Out of habit, he reached up with one hand and combed his fingers through Oikawa’s soft brown hair, earning him a contented sigh, warm on his skin. 

_‘This isn’t too bad.’_

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan.”

_‘Yea, this is nice.’_

“Goodnight, Tooru.”


End file.
